Lore Keeper
Profile Biography = History of The Lore Keeper: Within The Order there is a being who holds command over all knowledge within The Order. This person is known as the Lore Keeper, a being of great magical prowess and skill. The Lore Keepers duties include protecting all rites, rituals and text of The Order as well as playing the role of judge and enforcer when codes are broken, generally roles taken up by a Magistrate (which is another title they are normally called by outside forces). The Lore Keeper is capable of taking apprentices who renounce their names to be reborn as Lore Keepers. Most Lore Keepers only take one apprentice and train him/her until they themselves either retires or dies. They prefer to take their apprentices while they are still young as it is easier to mold them into what they have to become. The Boy Apprentice: I am penning this letter in hopes to preserve my former self as well as my clan through the ages. I was once known as Arthur, Arthur Krill of the fair island of Kalomo Took. I lived in a small village at the center of the island where luminescent palms and glowing flora thrived. We were hidden away from the world, and rightfully so as many of us harbored superstitious beliefs towards outsiders. This in and of itself was perhaps partially due to the great daemons that plagued us. While we were indeed part of the great tribe I’ve come to known as the Su our deformation led to our self exile as we were proud, yet foolish beings. Casting ourselves to the outer rim of the archipelago we sought refuge on this small island that soon became our home, though this was long before I was spawned into this world. We lived in peace until the daemons came bearing flame and thunder. My people fought them off bravely but not without loss. But as I have written before we were strong and proud, if not stubborn. We rebuilt, fortified and trained. We prepared for when we’d next encounter these daemons and waited. But no such event happened until I myself was already 8 years of age. What came to us that day, I can’t rightfully say was a daemon, being too young and of to sound a mind to believe that she was indeed a god among men that my father felt they were. At the time I had no idea the destruction that would follow them. This woman, whom dubbed herself Astartes appeared on our island as a rite of passage. She was sent to a island at random and apparently had to survive there until others came for her. I felt whatever rite of passage this was she had lucked out. Our fair island hadn’t seen much in the ways of danger well before I was spawned. We hornless as we came to call ourselves lived a fruitful life was self-sufficiency and welcomed the woman with open arms, most with the outrageous superstition that she was sent by gods and/or was a fledgling god herself. Her physical prowess and wit outclassed even our greatest warriors and while many were torn by this it only elevated her to even higher standing. As months passed this woman, whom I learned was actually called Cynthia was ceremonially initiated into our tribe. It was then that the daemons returned, merely a month later. The events of that day still assualt my dreams to this day. Memories of fire and ice, lightning and blood. Of corpses and the daemons that stood so proudly above them. Cynthia and I were the only ones who survived the assault. Mine credited to the teachings from her and my father. We had managed to hold well until 9 other god-like beings appeared, cutting down the daemons with the ease no mortal man could possibly have. I fear the incident changed me, partially into what I am today. The Astartes are no gods, no more than I but I have learned more so than ever before what those daemon’s truly are. To think of them as my kin makes my bowels churn with rage and spite. But I forget myself, after the rescue we were brought to their home island of Takuko Atoll. Cynthia and I was taken to a medical center to treat wounds we received during the assault. I lost all sight in my right eye but I keep my life. Cynthia wasn’t so lucky, as she was in the thick of the fight for most of the engagement she had large lacerations and cuts over most of her back and limbs. While not from blood loss the damage to her internal organs couldn’t be healed in time. She was bed-ridden for a month, me along side her watching as the life slowly drained from her. She didn’t survive it, that more than anything proved to me these Astartes weren’t the fledgling gods my people thought them to be. Gods didn’t die. Over the course of the next couple months I underwent several test and personal trials. The events of that day had left me gravely scarred, both physically and mentally. Watching my entire tribe as well as my savior die before my eyes left me in, I’m ashamed to say, a near-suicide stay for a while. What brought me back was my master, Lorekeeper Andraste. Seeing me, starving myself huddled in the corner of my bed she dragged me out kicking and screaming. In the years to come I renounced my name and took out the name Lorekeeper Apprentice or Junior for short. I was taught how to suppress my memories and move on with my life. I pen this letter not to reveal the close kept secrets of the Lore Keepers but as a final gesture to my former life. To make sure that even when my mind becomes gray and dull, even if my once held memories leave me that this one will live on. This is to my family and my mentor. To my Friends and my tribe who are no longer in this world. If any other hornless survived that dreadful day no this, you are not alone and there is hope for the future. |-|Abilities = Personal Crest - Lore Keeper: #Dual Attribute - Ice and Lightning #The Lore Keeper’s Crest is one of the few Crest known to the Heldruma Archipelago that has 2 different elements assigned to it. #Crest Decal - 4 winged dragon holding a scroll in one claw and a dagger in the other. Surrounding it is a Laurel wreath with the phrase “Per ignem, et sanguis” Perfect Memory: Arthur is capable of perfectly memorizing everything. Although this doesn’t mean that he can reproduce what he seen on a physical or magical level without some extent of training. He can however recall and recreate through images anything he’s seen at least once. Lore Keeper’s Aura: The aura of The Lore Keeper, granted after passing the Lore Keeper’s Rite of Passage. This aura is created originally through the crest which molds the bearer’s aura to match. In doing so it enhances the bearer’s capacity for magic. Crest Magic Using his Crest Lore Keeper can perform several feats of magic that fall under all categories of crest magic. From simple branding spells to highly destructive combative spells. Some of the more notable uses of crest magic by the Lore Keeper are. *Branding **Branding is the Darian art of magic marking. Branding an object with ones crest creates a link between the object and wielder, allowing mana to flow more free through the object. Another function of branding is allowing the crest barrier to assess the location of anything that has been branded with their crest. Branding can only be performed on non-organic substances. *Insignia Spell - Fortify **By channeling mana through the his crest Lore Keeper can strengthen different parts of his body. Taking this to the next level he can channel further to upgrade this to a Crest Spell which he can place on non-organic objects to have the same effect for a limited time. *Crest Spell - Smite **A classic offensive spell of the Lore Keepers. Using the crest they target an area to be struck with a harmful blast of mana from above. This spell’s elemental affiliation changes depending on the elemental affiliation of the crest. |-|Equipment = Ame no Satsugai-sha The Ame no Satsugai-sha got it’s name from it’s first owner Lore Keeper Andraste after she used it to stop a storm from destroying the island on which it was made. When asked why she didn’t name the blade storm slayer instead she smiled and said that Rain Slayer had a better ring to it. Ame no Satsugai-sha is a hidden blade scepter with a small crystal ball for the head. The Lore Keeper Insignia can be seen within the crystal. If held by the head end and turned 90 degrees to the right the hidden obsidian blade can be unsheathed. The scepter itself is approximately a foot and a half long with the hidden blade being 33.5cm in length. |-|Techniques = All Lore Keepers are primarily magi, and will usually do their best to stay out of close combat but that doesn't mean they are without melee training. Lore Keeper Archon has been trained in swordplay ever since he was taken as a Lore Keeper Apprentice on top of his magic training. Martial Techniques: *'Blind Judgement' - A sword fighting style consisting of 3 different forms. The style itself focuses mainly on the quick unsheathing and re-sheathing of the blade during attacks as well as using the scabbard to fight. **'Blind Judgement Form 1' - Form 1 specializes in quick singular attacks with the blade. This form is signified by holding the grip of the hidden sword with the wrist bent slightly. **'Blind Judgement Form 2' - Form 2 specializes in sweeping slashes and parries while holding the sword backwards. **'Blind Judgement Form 3' - Form 3 focuses on magical attacks combined with physical swings. Also know as Mana Font this Form is the most commonly used form by Lore Keeper Archon. Category:The Order Category:Lore Keeper Category:Syphon Category:Character